I Try
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: A Chocolate/Carrot pairing. She sang to him on his b-day and left. He vowed he would stop at nothing to find her. I know. I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! This my first Sorcerer Hunters fic. I noticed there is very few Chocolate/Carrot fics. So you guessed it. This is a Chocolate/Carrot pairing. Other pairing are Tira/Marron and Gateau/OC. I don't own Sorcerer Hunters or the songs "I Try" and "This time I'll be Sweeter" by the wonderful and divine R&B/Jazz artist Angela Bofill.

Enjoy!!

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Try 

Prelude 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darling can't you see  
what losing you has done to me  
I'm not the same girl I used to be

have a change of heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chocolate Misu paced restlessly behind the curtain. Tonight was Carrot's birthday party and she was going to be the last act to perform for him. She checked her appearance one more time. She looked absolutely stunning in her sleeveless gown. The dress went down to her ankles and her small feet were put in pure white heels. Her red hair was straighten down her back and had piece of hair swooped over her left eye making her look alluring and mysterious. "Today I'm going to lay it all out in the open today," muttered Chocolate to herself. Over the years trying to get Carrot's attention has wearied Chocolate down. All the rejections and trying to get him in line and make him notice the woman in her and see him chase all those women has harden and braked her heart all at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

don't leave me standing in the dark  
Don't let confusion keep us apart

Come back to me and I'll guarantee  
all the tenderness and love you'll ever need 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looked through the curtain and that everyone was here. She thought about her last dream meeting with her friend from another dimension from last night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback - THE DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She sat on the cream colored sofa telling her whole life story and love life to Kiwi or as she is known in her world Kimmy. She told her about the countless times she tried to get Carrot's attention and was rejected and his skirt chasing. She cried for what seemed like hours. Kiwi understood her pain. She went through a similar thing with her crush Nate Johnson but was rejected too. They listened to old school music like the Temptations, Billie Holiday, Aretha Franklin, Nate King Cole, and Angela Bofill to name a few. When Chocolate heard "I Try" by Angela Bofill, it all clicked for her. Kiwi told her if you ever wanted to visit or come and live with her all she had to do was snap her fingers and she would take care of the rest. Kiwi told Chocolate that she was a Wiccan(sp?) and her powers would take care of her and keep her safe on her way to her world. They said later and they both woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She toned her Smokey voice to its right pitch and got ready to sing. Her name was called and she waked out on stage. Carrot and his younger Marron and her little sister Tira sat in front. Marron and Tira sat in the front holding hands. Gateau sat to their left in shadows looking at them longingly. Carrot was ogling a serving waitress. 'Ok, here we go' ,she thought and grabbed the mic. "Hello everyone. Is Everyone having a good time? Ok, I'm going to sing a song to the man I've loved since I was little. This it to you Carrot. Happy Birthday." Chocolate said looking him in the with such intensity and love. Carrot just sat there and thought to himself that Chocolate looked beautiful tonight. Chocolate cleared her throat and sung her heart out. 

[Chocolate singing "I Try"]

I tried to do the best I can for you

But it seems its not enough

And you know I care even when you're not there

But its not what you want 

Close your door when I want to give you more

And I fill, I fill so out of place

And you know its true

Don't you think I'm good enough for you

You can't even see that you're hurting me

And I want, I want this pain to stop

So if you really care I mean if you really, really care

Well then open up your heart to me, open up to me

You know that I tried to be with you

And you know that I wanted to see it through

You know that I needed to make you mine

And it's was just only a matter

You know that I tried to be with you

And you know that I wanted to see it through

You know that I needed to make you mine

And it's was just only a matter

"You know that I tried to be with you

And you know that I wanted to see it through

You know that I needed to make you mine

And it's was just only a matter" she sang. The room erupted into a cheers. 

She came down the stage steps and went straight to Carrot's table. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips leaving him breathless. "Go bye darling. My joy. My pain." she said and snapped her fingers. As she disappeared in to the silver dust her last words would haunt Carrot until he found her. "I will always love you Carrot Glace," she whispered and she was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since you've been away  
I haven't seen the light of the day  
I'm lost without you  
Can't find my way

So won't you please be fair  
And let me show how much I care  
Say you'll be mine  
And answer my prayer

Come back to me   
And I promise I'll be  
Everything that's bright and new  
Your whole life through

This time I'll be sweeter  
Our love will run deeper  
I won't mess around  
I won't let you down

Have faith in me  
Have faith in me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC……..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's the end of the prelude. I hope you liked it. I'll have chapter one along with the chapters to my other stories out by my Christmas break. Later. R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 1

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! Thank you Silver Author and TenshiCat for reviewing! After this fic I'm going to work on another Sorcerer Hunters fic that will have a Chocolate/Marron pairing and I'll be working on my other fics too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own SH or any of the books or music I might mention in this fic for shameless plugging. Onward!

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Try 

Chapter 1

Chocolate appeared in a strange looking room with Kiwi sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. "Welcome Chocolate," said Kiwi as her eyes snapped open to reveal beautiful hazel colored almond shaped orbs with light green flicks in them. Kiwi was toffee colored with unruly reddish brown hair. She got up from her sitting position and walked up to Chocolate and hugged her. "Welcome to America 2003, Harlem, New York my sistah," Kiwi greeted warmly as she let Chocolate go. Chocolate looked around the room again. There was a large a king size bed was placed in the left corner of room, a computer on a messy desk was to the right of the near the door of the room, she had all kinds of posters and stuff on her walls, a large entertainment center was placed near the closet, and there was sorts of stuff on the floor. "Come on baby gurl, it's time to meet your new family," murmured Kiwi as she took Chocolate's hand and they went out of the room. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen to meet the rest of the Crane clan. There were three people in the kitchen. A lovely light skinned woman with long dark brown hair that had red streaks in it was standing over the stove cooking something delicious. A handsome elegantly dressed caramel colored gentleman with unruly salt and pepper hair chatted with the beautiful woman while reading a newspaper. A younger version of the gentleman was sitting opposite of them as they entered the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, Baby Smooth! I would like you to meet the newest addition to the family. Meet Chocolate Misu! But as of now she is Chocolate Misu Crane!" said Kimberly "Kiwi" Crane. The rest of the Crane family got up to greet the young woman. 

"Welcome to the family lass. You'll fit right in," said Nani Crane warmly as she hugged and kissed Chocolate on the cheek. 

"Bonjour mademoiselle! Welcome!" said Neil Crane as hugged her.

"Welcome," said Samuel "Baby Smooth" Crane as he bent over and kissed the back of Chocolate's hand making her blush.

"Thank you all for generosity. I am really thankful to be staying with you guys," Chocolate as she looked over the Crane family. She thought of her sister Tira for a moment and got homesick. 'But I couldn't turn back now' she thought. She shook that thought away and sat down to dinner with the Crane family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Carrot's hotel room after his b-day party- midnight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Carrot sat up in his room thinking about Chocolate. 'Chocolate is gone. No she can't be gone.' he thought as tossed an turned as he refused to believe she was gone. 'She's not gone. I'll see her tomorrow and everything will be the way it was' he thought with a smile. He drifted off to sleep with the false security of thinking Chocolate will be here the next day.

TBC…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Short. I know. Give me a brake! I have finals for goodness sake! The next chapter will be out this Sunday. Later. 


	3. Chapter 2

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hello all! Merry Christmas to all! Thank you Yami-Dragoness for reviewing. After this chapter I'm going to put this story on hold and work on my other stories. Anyways, I don't own SH or any of the music or books I might mention in this fi. I only own the Ocs and plot. So enjoy and onward!

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Try 

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~ 5 years later.. Paris, France 2008 ~~~~~~~~~~~

Chocolate ran a slender tanned hand through her shoulder length wave layered red hair. 'It's been 5 long years since I left them,' she thought as she sipped her mocha latte and looked around at the city of love. She couldn't believe that she came this far in this world. Kiwi had to alter some memories and records so it look like she was an American citizen and existed here all my life. Chocolate then went on to graduate from high school. She instantly became real popular in high school and college too. Everyone loved her, especially guys. "Well except for one," she murmured to herself as she thought of Carrot again. She still thought of Carrot and the others. Her heart hurt a little less over the years as she sometimes thought of him and loved him. But thing changed a year ago. She fell in love again for the second time for her natural young adult life. His name was Marco Pierre Rousseau, he was an heir to the title of marquess of the St. Honore. She looked down at her 5 kart heart shaped engagement as it sparkled in the sun. 'How could I be so lucky as to find him after I let the emotional wounds that Carrot dealt me heal?' Chocolate thought. And Marco at the time was the most sought-after playboy-bachelor. She never dreamed in a million years that he would pursue her. And after some playing hard to get on her part they finally got together an they were inseparable. They got engaged two months ago. She signed to herself as she bit into her buttery cookie as she remembered how he purposed to her.

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chocolate walked into the loft she shared with her boyfriend Marco. As she walked into the loft she was utterly surprised at what she saw. There was red, white, pink, and yellow rose petals on the floor everywhere. "Always and Forever" by Heatwave was playing softly in the background. There was a trial of treats leading up to the bedroom. So she followed them. When she came into the bedroom she saw that the bed was covered in rose petals and there was a bucket of chapmen chilling to the side. Then Marco came in through the back door carrying a single blood red rose and a tiny black velvet box. He went right up to Chocolate and got down on both knees and took both of her hands.

"Chocolate, my goddess, my sunshine, the love of my life. I have been through a lot and so have you. I know that you and I are both tiered of the fast lane. So will you be my wife and have my last name?" he purposed as he opened the tiny box to revel the ring.

Chocolate chocked back a sob and uttered the word, "yes."

~~~~~~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She smirked at the happy memory. She got up to pay for her food. After she paid for her food she walked over to her cherry red Porsche and adjusted her white leather page boy hat. She put on her designer sunglasses and gunned her engine. She shoot down the narrow streets laughing happily as she finally felt free.

~~~~ Somewhere in the woods where the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters are at.. 5 years later.. ~~~

Carrot squirmed under their glares of anger again. They still blamed him for Chocolate's disappearance. Especially Tira. He still chased after woman thou. But it just not the same without Chocolate. When Tira and Gateau caught him after every failed attempt at getting a date they would beat him to a bloody pulp worse than ever and they sometimes would not heal him. Even his own brother Marron would have no sympathy for him. Even when Dota would come by to give them a new assignment she would even glare at him. As they settled down for the night he finally decided to do something about his misery and the loneliness in his heart. He was going to find Chocolate and he would go to Big Mama's first thing in the morning for info about Chocolate's location and bring her back.

TBC…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's all for now. Merry Christmas! Don't forget to R&R!!!! Later… 


End file.
